Beginning with a kiss, ending with a slap
by Amazon Star
Summary: Barty becomes another victim of Bellatrix. Collaboration written for the Collab challenge on The Dark Lord's Most Faithful forum.


**This story is a collaboration I wrote with xoxLewrahxox for the Collab challenge on The Dark Lord's Most Faithful forum. The prompt was:**

**Bellatrix and Barty Crouch Jr, Bellatrix has an affair with Barty, romance .**

* * *

The clock struck ten o'clock in the evening. I was sat reading a book about necromancy (or rather raising people from the dead to a zombie-like state.) My Lord instructed me to read it and so I am doing so, for knowledge is power is it not? I wondered whether my Lord would call me that night for perhaps he would require my assistance. The others called me a slut, but they were just jealous for I could serve my Lord in a way that those men could not and they knew that by assisting him in his natural desires that I was growing closer to My Lord.

My heart pounded as I felt that all-so familiar burning sensation caress my left forearm. I drawn back the sleeve of my satin dress and saw my jet black mark.

I let out a smile.

I apparated to his study and I saw my master standing near the window. He seemed to be lost in his thoughts, but I knew that he was aware of my presence.

" My Lord " I said whilst bowing.

" Rise, Bella" He ordered without looking at me.

I was curious. I wanted to know the reason why he called me.

" Bella, I have an important mission for you! It involves a person named John Smith, a filthy Mudblood. He is the head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement and he has very useful information. Your aim is to retrieve that information! Understand? "

" Yes, my Lord" I said with a disappointed tone, and then I asked with hope " Is there anything else I could do for you, master?"

I missed his touch so much. I was afraid that he wouldn't be needing me this time in that way. Why doesn't he invite me in his chambers anymore? Maybe he has found someone else...

" No, Bellatrix. You are dismissed! I will not need your body in the near future. Don't you ever doubt that I don't know what you're thinking about! " He snapped.

" Very well Master. Goodbye" I said bowing my head. I was not expecting a reply.

I will admit that I was disappointed. I wanted to feel special by my Lord- to have him take me in his embrace which was so strong and firm. I looked at the clock on the wall. Rodolphus would be home by now. He would try and set the mood: "We need a heir." and I would offer to go and get the wine. I only went to get it in order to drink a full vial of contraceptive potion whilst I was there. The only reason I put up with it was to smirk at husband's futile attempts to please me.

I wanted a drink and afterwards I did not want to put on a play where I was not fully in character.

Stood in the dark alleyway, a women loitered past me, smirking at me as she did so. Bitch! I wandered into the bar and who should I see but Barty Crouch Junior.

" Mrs. Lestrange" said Barty with a smirk, " What a pleasure to find you here!"

" The pleasure it's mine! You can call me Bellatrix, after all I'm not that old" I replied.

" Well, Bellatrix, what brings you here at this hour?" He asked.

" The same thing I wanted to ask you. Does your Mummy know you're here?" I mocked him.

" Does your husband know that you're here?" he asked.

He really knew how to play...and he is good looking. Of course, he isn't the Dark Lord, but he could be a replacement.

" That's a touchy subject." I licked my lips suggestively. "Tell me Barty, do I have a chance?" I winked at him.

" Bella, you are a married woman, but this doesn't change the fact that I want you" He replied. A cheeky glint evident in his eye.

" Well then, I think we should continue this conversation in a place...more private "

" I couldn't agree more! I think that my room will provide us with warm and privacy" He replied.

This is how our affair started. The affair was short, quick but passionate and entwined with desire. Of course, his touch didn't compare with my master's, but he was a good lover and he knew how to please me. Yet, our affair ended because of him. He ruined everything with his words.

" Bellatrix, I must confess that. I never met a woman who is as beautiful or as talented as you! You are not like other woman: you aren't delicate, naive or obedient. It's an honour to be your protégé! I love you Bellatrix! I know that you are married, but I beg you to accept my feelings and I really hope you can tell me you feel the same." he said quickly, grasping my hands in his.

My mouth fell agape, but then surging hatred thundered through my veins. I hated him for telling me his feelings towards me. I thought that I had made it clear that this was just sex. Nothing more.

"Do not utter those words again in front of me. Do I make myself clear?" I hissed.

He looked at me- hope shattering in his eyes.

"FILTH!" I screeched

My hand hit his cheek in a resounded slap.

He stumbled back, his eyes beginning to fill.

And I just laughed.


End file.
